Setia Menanti
by liekichi.chan
Summary: "Hahaha sudah jangan menangis. Nanti aku akan menjitak kepala Hinata-chan kalau sampai ada kantung mata berlebihan disana." dia menyadari perubahan suaraku. Dia tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Aku tidak secengeng itu, Naruto-kun. Perasaannya tidak bisa diajak kompromi, itu saja/Slice of Life/Little Slight/Songfict


**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre** **:** Romance, Slice of Life

**Pairing** **:** Naruto & Hinata, Kiba

**Warning** **: **Typo(s), Lebay, Cuma fic 'santai' yang tak 'berat', Mereka ada disekitar kita.

**Liekichi-Chan**

**Proudly Presents**

**-Setia Menanti-**

**My First Song Fic**

"Aku lulus di universitas impianku. Aaah, rasanya senang sekali."

"Selamat ya. Kau akan kuliah disana?"

"Tentu saja. Kau harus menungguku. Aku akan mewujudkan mimpiku dan menata masa depan sebelum akhirnya aku akan benar-benar kembali padamu."

"Jangan meninggalkanku."

"Tidak akan. Kita harus saling percaya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu janji ya!"

"Janji."

**Aku merindukanmu  
>Yang jauh tak tersentuh<br>Yang selalu berjanji  
>Tak lari dari diriku<strong>

Aku hanya bisa menantimu dengan senyumanku. Sekalipun kita terpisah oleh birunya samudera, aku percaya kau tetap menjaga apa yang selama ini selalu kita lindungi. Janji kita, sampai kita bertemu lagi – kita akan kembali merangkai kepingan kebersamaan yang terenggut oleh jarak dan waktu, benar begitu kan?

Aku menjaga perasaan ini, cinta ini, penantian ini, dan putihnya kisah ini. Pun kepercayaan selalu memenuhi fikiranku hanya untukmu. Raga kita boleh terpisah jauh, tapi hati kita selalu terikat kuat seperti lem anti regang sekalipun waktu memaksa masuk diantara celah sempit yang mungkin tercipta oleh hembusan sang angin.

Ada begitu banyak kumbang yang mencoba mendekatiku disini. Dan disana pun, pasti ada begitu banyak bunga harum yang ingin disinggahi olehmu kan? Apa yang kita rasakan sama, apa yang kita alami mungkin juga sama, hanya saja aku ingin terus perasaan kasih itu hanya untuk kita. Bukan karena aku ingin menjadi egois, hanya saja aku ingin waktu kembali membawa kita bersama. Penantian ini tidak akan berujung dengan kesia-siaan.

"Hinata~"

Jangan tertawa kalau aku menangis, dan jangan meledekku juga kalau nanti aku tak sanggup menahan diri untuk tak memberikan pelukan rindu saat pertemuan itu benar-benar menjadi satu titik langkah kisah kita kedepannya. Sekalipun hanya suara yang mampu tersampaikan – hanya sinyal yang tak mampu terlihat oleh mata ini yang bisa menjadi penghubung kita – itu sudah cukup asal kita saling melindungi apa yang harus kita lindungi.

Tapi aku boleh selalu merindukanmukan?

"Hinata~"

Karena waktu selalu saja mengombang-ambingkan titik temu penantian yang selalu terbayang. Tidak apa, mungkin sang waktu ingin kita kembali saat dirinya berada pada keadaan terbaik.

"Hinata, bagaimana cara menjawab soal yang ini? Apa kau punya catatan dari dosen saat minggu lalu?"

"Eh? A-Ah, maaf. Ini ya? Aku punya. Sebentar akan kucari di dalam tas."

Ceroboh, lagi-lagi aku menjatuhkan banyak barang begini. Kenapa sampai melamun sih? Ah, Naruto-kun membuatku tidak konsentrasi. Jalani saja Hinata, jangan banyak mengingat apapun. Percaya saja bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Hah~ saat ini batinku sedang berperang tanpa ampun. Bisa-bisanya aku mengabaikan suara teman-teman yang sejak tadi memanggil begitu.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja? Kelihatannya sejak tadi kau tidak fokus."

Pandanganku mengerjap cepat tak karuan. Jelas saja semua perubahan terlihat sangat nyata dan lagi-lagi kerutan keheranan mulai terukir jelas pada dahi teman-temanku. Aaah, kenapa sampai begini sih?

"A-aku baik-baik saja kok. Aku hanya..."

"Hanya?"

"hanya-" suaraku seketika memelan. Aku tidak boleh memberitahukan perihal hal ini pada siapapun.

"Ah, itu..."

"Memikirkan seseorang?" sesosok wajah tampan yang menyembul disamping wajahku sontak membuatku menjauhkan wajah dengan cepat. Tidak sopan! Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul dan berbicara dengan jarak sedekat itu denganku? Tidak boleh, tau!

"Kiba-san, tolong jangan mengejutkanku seperti itu lagi ya." airmataku serasa ingin keluar. Dadaku berdebar cepat. Bukan debaran perasaan yang menyenangkan, lebih tepatnya ada sedikit debaran ketakutan yang aku rasakan. Kalau sudah seperti ini aku jadi semakin ingin cepat bertemu dengan Naruto-kun. Ah, Hinata jangan memikirkan terlalu lagi!

"Ma-Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kau akan menjadi sekaget itu." jelas dia merasa bersalah, soalnya tubuhku sampai agak bergetar begini sih.

**Walau jarak memisah  
>Walau hampa menyiksa<br>Akupun berjanji  
>Tak lari dari dirimu<strong>

"Hinata-chan, apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai?"

"Ha? Ke-Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" wajahku tertunduk. Batinku ingin dilingungi olehnya. Kau harus segera kembali dan membebaskanku dari setiap ketakutan yang tercipta ini. Bukan karena hatiku goyah, bukan karena perasaanku menjadi rapuh. Hanya saja...

"Karena aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu dan aku-"

"aku mencintaimu."

Bisakah kau jelaskan padanya bahwa hatiku sudah terikat padamu? Aku tidak ingin membuat siapapun tersakiti. Sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak cantik, tidak menarik dan segala bentuk sisi lemah yang tak sanggup aku beberkan. Tapi aku tak mengerti kenapa selalu saja ada orang-orang yang ingin mendekatiku.

Aku juga tidak populer, tidak pintar, terlebih...

"Hinata-chan, kumohon. Aku selalu mencintaimu sejak dulu. Bolehkan kalau aku berharap bisa bersamamu?"

"Kiba-san, aku..."

"Bahkan jika kau ingin menjadikanku sebagai cadangan juga tidak apa. Tolong beri aku kesempatan."

Aku menarik tangan yang ia coba untuk raih. Maaf, aku selalu takut dengan orang lain. Aku bisa tenang kalau orang itu adalah dia. Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin tegas dengan perasaanku. Aku tidak ingin main-main dengan perasaan ini. Aku bukan tipikal yang mudah jatuh cinta. Ketika perasaan itu hadir, aku akan melindunginya dengan seluruh jiwaku.

Maaf, tapi ada seseorang yang berhasil mengubah ketakutanku menjadi kebahagiaan. Aku tidak takut jika dengannya. Tapi jika dengan yang lain, aku lagi-lagi tidak bisa menyembunyikan getaran tubuh ini. Maafkan aku.

Kami akan bertemu lagi.

"Maaf, Kiba-san. Tapi ada seseorang yang harus selalu kutunggu. Aku mencintainya. Sangat." aku bahkan tidak yakin bahwa kalimat itu benar-benar meluncur dari bibirku. Apa yang aku lihat saat ini lagi-lagi raut kesakitan yang sama sekali tak ingin aku saksikan. Aku benci menyakiti orang lain. Tapi aku tegas dengan perasaan ini. Aku tidak akan lari darinya. Janji itu harus selalu dilindungi.

Aku percaya.

Dia percaya.

Kami percaya.

Maaf.

**Sampai kau kembali  
>Cintaku takkan berhenti<br>Setia menanti apapun yang terjadi  
>Sampai kau kembali<br>Cintamu jangan berpaling  
>Setia menanti sampai kita bertemu lagi<br>**

Belakangan kau berubah menjadi sangat sibuk. Aku pun begitu. Ada begitu banyak rintangan yang harus kita lalui. Kerinduan akan hadir tiap kali sunyi menyerang. Aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu sesering dulu. Untuk sementara waktu – ditengah himpitan kesibukan yang ada – hanya pesan singkat yang bisa menemani kita.

Yang awalnya bisa mencapai sepuluh pesan ditiap belah pihak, perlahan berkurang menjadi delapan, lalu enam, lima, tiga, dua, sampai akhirnya yang bisa aku lakukan hanya menatap layar terang dalam diam. Kau tidak melupakanku kan? Aku merindukanmu.

Kenapa kita semakin menjauh? Kumohon beritahu aku kabarmu. Aku takut mengirim pesan lebih dulu. Aku takut kalau rasa rindu ini hanya akan mengganggu studi dan kuliahmu. Kau sedang berjuang jauh di seberang sana. Boleh aku memukulmu sekarang, hah?

Aku tidak ingin menangis karena rindu ini. Kau bilang kau akan menjitak kepalaku kalau kau melihat banyak kantung mata dibawah abu-abu rembulan milikku. Harusnya kalau ingin demikian jangan menyiksa ku dalam diam begini.

Aku selalu percaya kau melindungi janji kita. Aku menantimu disini, dan aku pun percaya bahwa kau sedang merasakan hal yang sama disana.

Kau harus menjelaskan banyak hal padaku setelah masa sibukmu berakhir dan memberikan ruang dengan oksigen segar. Awas saja kalau tidak, aku akan menarik hidungmu sampai sepanjang jalan.

Aku akan menunggumu dengan sabar. Aku akan menantimu sambil terus berjuang untuk mewujudkan mimpi yang ingin aku capai. Kau pun harus berjuang dan bekerja keras disana. Terlebih, jangan lupa juga untuk menjaga kesehatanmu.

**Walau jarak memisah  
>Walau hampa menyiksa<br>Akupun berjanji  
>Tak lari dari dirimu<strong>

Mataku memanas, dadaku berdebar tak karuan. Apa-apaan semua ini? Kenapa ada begitu banyak foto yang kau ambil dengan gadis berambut senja itu? Dia cuma teman kuliahmu kan, tidak lebih? Kumohon hubungi aku dan jelaskan semua ini.

Bukan maksudku menjadi penguntit. Tapi foto-foto itu terlihat jelas di jejaring sosial milikku yang sudah lebih dari empat bulan terakhir tak kusentuh. Walau gadis itu adalah orang yang mengirim foto pada jejaring sosial milikmu. Kenapa dia selalu ingin mengambil posisi di sampingmu, padahal kalian sedang melakukan beberapa penelitian secara berkelompok? Itu terlihat jelas dari jas laboratorium yang sedang kau pakai. Kau sedang tidak main-main, tapi gadis itu membuat perasaanku tidak enak.

Apa aku yang cemburu berlebihan? Tidak, aku rasa ini wajar. Gadis itu bersandar dibahu pacarku sambil tersenyum cerah begitu? Wajar kalau aku cemburu dan wajar kalau aku ingin penjelasan. Aku sudah terpisah darinya selama tiga tahun. Tolong jangan lakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuatku menangis, baka! Kuliahku memang tidak sesibuk dirimu. Tapi kau sudah tak memberikan kabar padaku selama dua minggu. Tolonglah, apapun saja, tolong hubungi aku sekarang. Paling tidak pesan singkat juga tidak apa-apa. 

Beberapa kali aku menyentuh bagian dada kiri – tempat penopang hidupku berada. Aku selalu saja mencoba mengajaknya berkomunikasi setiap kali perasaan-perasaan mengganggu itu hadir. Sepuluh persen perasaan negatif itu akan hilang perlahan tiap kali aku melakukan hal tersebut.

Tubuhku bergerak tak bisa tenang. Buku-buku yang berserakan diatas kasur ku pun tak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku sedikitpun. Aku tidak ingin disiksa dengan perasaan seperti ini. Kalau Naruto-kun tidak bisa menghubungiku, maka aku yang akan menghubunginya. Tekatku membulat penuh dan tangan dinginku kembali mengambil handphone sepi yang selalu tergeletak asal.

Aku ingin menghubunginya. Lama, lama sekali aku menunggu. Tapi sama sekali ia tak mengangkat panggilanku. Apa sesibuk itu? Tidak punya waktu untukku walau hanya lima menit, hah? Cuma lima menit saja juga cukup. Aku tidak menuntut banyak, hanya saja beri aku kabar.

Air mataku mengalir tanpa sadar. Kan, aku benci begini. Aku tidak punya pengalaman soal cinta, dan kau adalah orang pertama yang berhasil memperkenalkanku dengan dunia bernama cinta. Kalau seandainya tingkahku kekanakan, berlebihan, jangan marah! Aku bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

Aku sampai menggigit bibirku sendiri saking bingungnya. Ini panggilanku yang ketujuh, dan tidak ada satupun yang diangkat. Kau ingin menyiksaku?

Airmatanya tidak mau berhenti. Aku tidak ingin pergi kekampus dengan keadaan mata bengkak esok hari. Hey, ayolah. Kumohon berhenti airmata. Dia mungkin sedang sangat sibuk. Tolong mengertilah.

**Sampai kau kembali  
>Cintaku takkan berhenti<br>Setia menanti apapun yang terjadi  
><strong>

"Hinata-chan, kau kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa matamu sembab begitu?"

Oh tidak, dia masih belum menyerah. Aku mengagumi usaha kerasnya. Tapi aku benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah setiap kali perhatian selalu ia tunjukkan padaku.

Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan semua ini pada Naruto-kun nanti? Dia harus segera menyelamatkan hatiku.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, Kiba-san. Kemarin hanya kelilipan parah sampai akhirnya aku menangis~" aku berbohong. Kami-sama pasti akan sangat marah kalau aku terus-terusan begini.

Tatapannya menatap sendu ke arahku. Tapi aku tidak mau berlama-lama memperhatikan Kiba-san. Maaf Kiba-san, aku ini mencintai orang lain. Tolong mengertilah. Aku mencintainya dan aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku benar-benar percaya padanya. Dia berbeda, dan dia...

Ah, aku tidak sanggup menyembunyikan perasaan cinta ini. Aku sangat mencintai Naruto-kun. Dia adalah sosok yang berhasil membuatku menjadi seperti ini.

"Aku tahu ada seseorang yang kau cintai. Tapi kalau suatu hari kau membutuhkan bahu untuk bersandar, kau boleh datang padaku."

'Naruto-kun, aku mencintaimu.' cuma itu kalimat yang mencuat kepermukaan hatiku tiap kali ada gelombang yang ingin menggoyahkan grafik cinta, kepercayaan, dan kisah ini. Nama Naruto-kun seperti menjadi mantra ampuh tiap kali ketakutan menyerangku. Dia akan melindungiku, selalu.

Kiba-san tulus, dan aku sadar akan hal itu. Hanya saja, aku akan selalu setia menantinya. Kami akan bertemu dan dia akan datang padaku. Sampai saatnya tiba, ketulusan ini pun tak ingin aku nodai.

**Sampai kau kembali  
>Cintamu jangan berpaling<br>Setia menanti sampai kita bertemu lagi  
><strong>

Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa diabaikan? Tujuh panggilan yang kulakukan waktu itu juga dianggap angin lalu? Aku harus bagaimana, Naruto-kun. Kau sudah menggenggam hatiku dengan kuat dan tolong jangan jadikan ini abu-abu. Biarkan tetap putih.

Sejak tadi aku hanya bisa terbaring sambil menutupi mataku dengan kedua lengan yang aku tindih satu sama lain. Aku seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Aku merasa sangat sepi padahal disekelilingku ada begitu banyak orang. Kau penyebabnya, dan kau harus bertanggungjawab! Tolong beri penjelasan, Naruto-kun.

Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah menemukan seseorang? Ah, tidak-tidak! Aku menepuk pipiku beberapa kali untu menghilangkan semua keraguan itu. Aku tidak ingin berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Naruto-kun ku setia! Dia tidak akan melakukannya.

Awalnya aku percaya, tapi sisi hitam diriku terus memprovokasi sampai- sampai aku menjadi sangat frustasi dan ketakutan. Aku benci denganmu, sisi hitam!

Aku sangat gelisah. Batinku menuntut ingin dibebaskan dari perasaan menyakitkan ini, jemariku menuntut ingin menari diatas keypad handphone, dan parahnya telingaku menuntut ingin mendengar suaranya. Semuanya menuntut ingin berinteraksi dengan dia. Lalu aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Menghubunginya lagi? Yang ada hanya semakin sakit karena diabaikan.

"Kenapa kau takut? Kau tidak boleh berlari darinya. Tidak boleh menjadi egois! Tidak boleh saling curiga! Tolong jangan membuatku gusar." lagi-lagi aku mencoba untuk berbicara dengan hatiku. Aku ingin hati ini tahu bahwa aku juga merindukannya. Tapi aku bisa apa?

Tugas kuliahku sudah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu dan sekarang aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Aku sedang malas belajar karena setiap kali mencoba mengalihkan pikiranku dan berkonsentrasi pada apa yang ingin aku tekuni, yang ada aku hanya akan teringat lagi dengan sosoknya. Aku sampai tidak habis fikir, bagaimana mungkin orang yang bahkan tidak punya pengalaman cinta apapun sepertiku ini, bisa menjadi sangat labil. Naruto-kun adalah yang pertama, dan aku berharap dia juga yang akan menjadi yang terakhir.

Kalau saja cinta dan perasaan ini tidaklah kuat, maka terpaan kecil bisa menghancurkan kami. Bukan karena aku menjadi sok klise dengan goresan tinta kehidupan yang tengah kami ciptakan – hanya saja 'percaya' adalah hal yang selalu ia ajarkan padaku.

Abu-abu rembulanku membelalak kaget saat melihat layar handphoneku yang berkedip lalu kemudian mati dengan sendirinya. Ah, aku lupa mengatur profilnya. Sepertinya ada yang menghubungi.

Hahaha rasanya aku ingin menangis sambil tertawa sekarang. Lihat ini, si pirang jabrik itu mengirim pesan singkat bertubi-tubi. Bodohnya aku kenapa tidak menyadarinya. Rasanya benar-benar sangat bahagia. Dia tidak melupakanku, sedikitpun.

enam pesan, dan sepuluh kali panggilan tidak terjawab.

Dia berusaha jauh lebih keras dari pada aku.

"Hinata-chan, apa kabar?"

"Hinata-chan, maaf tidak bisa mengangkat teleponmu yang kemarin." aku mengusap airmataku.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa tidak menjawab?" aku memikirkanmu sampai-sampai mengabaikan sekitarku.

"Hinata-chan tidak marah padaku kan? Tolong angkat teleponnya, kita harus bicara."

Baka! Aku tidak yakin dia akan melakukan panggilan untuk yang kesebelas kalinya.

"Hinata-chaaan, apa kau sudah tidur? Apa kau kelelahan karena kuliahmu?"

"Hinata-chaaan~" aku sampai harus menangis haru saat membaca semua pesan darinya. Senang sekali rasanya karena sekalipun dia tidak melupakanku. Dia masih ingat bagaimana caranya untuk menyebut namaku. Semua perasaan negatif dengan sisi hitam itu serasa lenyap tanpa ampun. Ini adalah lelaki yang paling mengerti diriku.

Aku masih menanti keajaiban semoga saja Naruto-kun masih berniat untuk melakukan panggilan yang kesebelas untukku. Biar saja, aku akan menunggu. Aku sangat rindu padanya, aku sangat ingin bertemu. Ahhh, kenapa juga perasaan kekanakan ini tidak mau pergi?

Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu, sepertinya tidak akan ada panggilan kesebelas. Lebih baik aku yang membalas pesan darinya.

"Naruto-kun,"

Ah, aku terlalu cepat mengetik pesan sampai-sampai tidak sadar bahwa isi pesan balasanku hanya berisi namanya. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan baik. Aku menyentuh perintah 'kirim' tanpa sadar.

Aku menepuk pipiku pelan, mataku sudah panas lagi. Gadis yang sedang khasmaran itu, ternyata bisa berubah menjadi cengeng ya? Padahal Naruto-kun tidak menyakitiku, tapi kenapa aku malah mewek terus?

Aku harap tarikan nafas bisa menenangkan sedikit perasaanku. Naruto-kun masih belum menjawab pesanku yang barusan, lebih baik mengetik lanjutan pesan yang tadi.

Bibirku sudah komat-kamit tidak jelas. Aku meracau dan mencoba untuk menyusun kalimat dengan sederhana tanpa harus membuatnya kebingungan. Ah, semakin dirancang, malah semakin membuatku pusing.

"Maaf tidak menyadari pesanmu, Naruto-kun."

"Ah, tidak-tidak! Jangan seperti itu. Jangan membuat Naruto-kun khawatir." apa aku masih bisa dikategorikan sebagai gadis normal? Sejak tadi aku meracau tak jelas. Berbicara dengan handphoneku sendiri, lalu kembali beradu argumen dengan hati dan pikiranku. Kami-sama, beri aku pencerahan.

**Sampai kau kembali  
>Cintaku tak akan berhenti<br>Setia menanti apapun yang terjadi  
><strong>

Hatiku bersorak ria. Tapi mataku sedang sangat sentimen. Baru saja aku akan mengirim pesan panjang ini, tapi kerlipan lampu pada layar datar benda yang sedang aku pegang saat ini menampilkan namamu dengan jelas. Jangan tanya aku kenapa jadi begini. Naruto-kun adalah faktor penyebabnya.

Aku fikir tidak akan ada panggilan kesebelas. Tapi ternyata, usaha yang kau lakukan jauh lebih serius daripadaku. Mungkin itu yang membedakanmu dengan lelaki lain. Kau bisa menarik ulur hatiku sampai separah ini. Kau hebat, Naruto-kun. Jangan marah kalau aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu.

Aku hanya membiarkan semuanya bergulir. Indra pendengaran yang sudah lama menuntut ingin mendengar suaramu, detik ini harus bekerja dengan baik – tanpa keluhan, karena...

Klik

"Moshi-moshi, Hinata-chan."

Kepalaku menggeleng cepat. Ini suara yang paling kurindukan. Kenapa kau selalu saja bisa membuat perasaanku menjadi tidak menentu begini?

Aku sampai harus memeluk lututku sendiri. Rasa rindunya tidak sanggup kuredam. Tapi mendengar suaramu seperti angin segar dalam ruang hampa. Ini terlalu menyejukkan.

"Hinata-chan,"

Kan, kau pintar dan kau yang paling jenius. Kau tahu mengaturnya. Kapan harus melembutkan suaramu, dan kapan harus berubah menjadi tegas. Aku paling suka ketika kau memanggil namaku. Aku...

"Aku merindukanmu." cuma itu yang bisa mewakili perasaanku. Kalau disuruh mengatakannya secara langsung dihadapanmu, aku pasti tidak berani. Kau sedang tidak melihat wajahku, jadi mungkin tak apa kalau aku mengatakannya kan, Naruto-kun?

"Maaf."

Ada jeda pada kata yang kau ucapkan. Aku tidak perlu menanggapinya dulu. Lebih baik berkonsentrasi dan mengatur hatiku yang kembali bergejolak manja. Kenapa aku jadi semanja ini? Kenapa pakai acara menangis segala sih? Aku memeluk lututku sendiri semakin erat.

**Dan sampai kau kembali**

"Maaf tidak memberi kabar, Hinata-chan." handhone ini sudah kugenggam sekuat-kuatnya. Mataku sudah bersembunyi dibalik poni-poni indigo yang menjadi tameng perlindungan manik rembulan yang kau bilang paling kau sukai.

"Ingin mulai duluan?" aku mengerti pertanyaannya. Ini adalah rutinitas. Bercerita tentang kisah yang kami alami ditempat yang berbeda.

"Tidak, Naruto-kun saja yang lebih dulu."

"Hahaha sudah jangan menangis. Nanti aku akan menjitak kepala Hinata-chan kalau sampai ada kantung mata berlebihan disana." dia menyadari perubahan suaraku. Dia tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Aku tidak secengeng itu, Naruto-kun. Perasaannya tidak bisa diajak kompromi, itu saja.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mulai lebih dulu, tapi aku yakin Hinata-chan punya uneg-uneg lebih banyak untukku kali ini. Ayo beberkan semuanya, aku akan dengarkan. Hari ini aku sedang sangat senggang. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Tolong jangan ada yang disembunyikan sedikitpun. Beritahu aku." suara selembut itu selalu saja bisa membuatku luluh. Iya, aku memang ingin memarahi Naruto-kun sekarang.

"Apa Naruto-kun sangat sibuk? Etto, kenapa tidak memberi kabar? Bagaimana ya, rasanya sangat tidak nyaman. Apa Naruto-kun punya seseorang yang disukai disana?" suaraku melemah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikannya. Aku berubah kaku. Aku memang tidak pintar merangkai kata-kata. Kikuk.

Hati ini menuntut ingin tahu gadis yang sudah berani-beraninya bersandar pada bahu yang selama ini selalu menopangku.

Aku yakin pasti saat ini tatapannya melemah. Bukannya aku tidak percaya, aku hanya takut kehilanganmu. Kita sudah berjanji akan merangkai kisah ini dalam kejujuran.

"Hinata-chan, aku akan jujur."

Dadaku berdebar kencang,

"Dia memang menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Gadis itu, bisa dibilang dia banyak membantuku begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku selalu membantunya. Ah, jadi intinya kami saling membantu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak punya perasaan apapun padanya. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman."

"Jadi dia benar-benar menyukai Naruto-kun ya?" aku mencengkram bagian depan kaos oblong yang tengah kupakai. Itu salah satu bunga mekar yang ingin menarik perhatian kumbang yang sudah menyinggahi hatiku. Warnanya pasti sangat mencolok dan indah.

"Begitulah. Tapi aku menolaknya dan mengatakan padanya bahwa ada seseorang yang sangat aku cintai. Dia sedang menungguku, dan aku juga melakukan hal yang sama – menunggunya. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan kepercayaan dan kisah yang sudah kami bangun lebih dari lima tahun ini."

**Cintamu jangan berpaling**

"Tapi jangan terlalu dekat dengannya." sontak aku membungkam bibirku setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Naruto-kun malah tertawa renyah diujung sana. Jahat!

"Ahahaha iya, Hinata-chan. Jadi ingin mencubit pipi Hinata-chan sekarang." aku tidak tahu ekspresi macam apa yang Naruto-kun tunjukkan saat ini. Tapi disatu sisi aku mengerti bahwa kemampuanmu dalam menyembunyikan perasaan harus aku akui.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hinata-chan?"

"Sama seperti Naruto-kun."

"Ma-maksudnya?" entah Naruto-kun akan mengepalkan tangannya ataupun tidak – apapun yang ia lakukan sekarang aku tidak bisa melihatnya – tapi aku menyadari perubahan suara yang sudah sangat kukenal itu.

"Ada yang menyatakan perasaan padaku. Hihi tapi aku menolaknya." Naruto-kun pasti sadar bahwa biar bagaimana pun sosok perempuan pastilah lebih lemah, lebih rentan dan lebih memiliki kemungkinan besar untuk goyah. Tapi aku tidak begitu. Aku tegas dengan perasaanku walau dari luar aku terkadang terlihat penuh dengan keragu-raguan.

"Bagaimana orangnya?" kan, Naruto-kun berubah agak ketus sekarang. Suaranya berubah drastis dari yang tadi. Aku mengerti perasaan Naruto-kun, karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku juga takut kehilanganmu.

**Setia menanti hadirnya dirimu**

"Kalau boleh jujur, orangnya sih tampan. Punya gigi taring yang lumayan panjang, dan sifat cerianya hampir mirip dengan Naruto-kun. Haha..." Ah, aku malah tertawa sekarang. Bukan maksudku untuk memanas-manasinya. Aku hanya berbicara jujur. Dan bodohnya aku kenapa sampai tidak sadar bahwa Naruto-kun sekarang justru diam saja disana?

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Ma-maaf."

"Hinata-chan menyukainya ya?" dadaku kembali berdebar kencang. Tidak! Sama sekali tidak!

"Kenapa Naruto-kun berbicara begitu?"

"Hinata-chan terdengar sangat bahagia saat mengingatnya." aku meremas sprei tempat tidur dengan kuat. Pandanganku melemah. Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya mencintaimu dan tolong jangan memberikan intimidasi seperti sekarang. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk saling percaya satu sama lain?

"Aku menunggu Naruto-kun selalu. Kita sudah berjanji untuk saling percaya. Aku sangat mencintai Naruto-kun dan tolong jangan mencurigaiku seperti itu. Memangnya aku akan semudah itu untuk jatuh cinta? Aku menghormati perasaan ini, terlebih janji kita." susah untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu. Hubungan jarak jauh memang sangat sulit. Tapi aku percaya bahwa kami bisa.

**Setia menanti sampai kita bertemu lagi**

Naruto-kun berdiam cukup lama begitu juga denganku. Mungkin dia sedang menata ulang hatinya dan mencoba mengingat-ingat sisi 'takut' yang selalu aku tunjukkan pada lelaki lain. Hanya dengannya aku bisa merasa sangat nyaman.

"Ah, maafkan aku Hinata-chan. Kenapa justru aku yang jadi begini? Hinata-chan itu sangat cantik jadi aku tidak bisa melarang siapapun yang ingin menyatakan perasaan padamu. Mereka juga punya hak untuk membebaskan perasaannya. Kheh, aku mengerti apa yang Hinata-chan rasakan sekarang."

"..."

"Aku akan melindungimu dari jauh. Jangan goyah dengan jarak ya, Hinata-chan. Aku percaya, kau percaya, dan kita akan saling mempercayai. Aku tidak akan berhenti mencintaimu. Jadi kumohon jangan berhenti mencintaiku juga. Jangan kalah dengan keadaan. Masih ada begitu banyak rintangan untuk kita."

Kami-sama, kumohon biarkan kami bersama. Terima kasih karena sudah menitipkan perasaan ini pada kami.

"Hinata-chan harus menungguku ya. Aku juga akan menunggumu selalu."

"Pasti! Aku akan selalu menunggu Naruto-kun. Sampai kita dipertemukan kembali."

**Kita bertemu lagi**

**-Owari-**

Minaaa~ ada yang mau muntah? Silahkaaaan :p hihihi ini fic idenya datang tengah malam loh :p iseng-iseng cari lagu barunya mbak ocha, eh ketemu lagu ini dan langsung suka. Easy listeniiiing siiiih :3 begitu dengar ini lagu langsung teringat NH /duh

Idenya mungkin pasaran, maafkan saya. Tapi ketimbang gak dijadiin fic, yang ada bakalan nyesek dikepala dan hati. Yaudah, dengan kombinasi 'adanya sedikit waktu', terciptalah fanfic ini :''3 gomeeeennn~

Saya lagi jatuh cinta sama lagu ini / seriusan deh. Saya kurang tahu song fic itu diizinkan atau enggak. Tapi karena ini sekedar buat hiburan, semoga gapapa deh.

Btw coba deh sambil baca ini fic, sambil dengerin lagunya mbak ocha a.k.a Rossa yang setia menanti ini. saya pribadi sih suka banget sama lagunya :p hahahha gak tahu udah berapa kali playlist muterin lagu ini :p

Kalau dibilang 'pengalaman' sih, enggak juga. Walau pasaran, Ide ini juga datangnya dari berbagai penjuru dan kombinasi cerita yang saya kutip dikit-dikit berdasarkan kisah nyata terkhusus untuk sifat 'takut' Hinata :") Dan, kebetulan saya terkadang suka dijadiin tempat curhat temen-temen, padahal sayanya sendiri gak punya pengalaman cinta /DOR Tapi dari curhatan mereka saya justru sering dapat inspirasi sankyuuuu udah dikasih kepercayaan buat jaga curhatan kalian :")

Gomen kebanyakan ngebacot, minna :"D

Hantu yang suka hilang-hilang timbul ini akan hilang lagi /eh

Jaa~

-Lichan-

08092014/18.25


End file.
